


Drink

by accio_chris



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: December 4thPrompt word - drink.





	Drink

In a world where no one believed in love or magic anymore, lived a tale older than time itself:

The tale about a boy and his soulmate.

The young boy was very different than anyone else around him. He was quite short and slender for his age, with head full of dark luscious curls that would often fall over his deep amber eyes whenever he moved.

Unfortunately for him, this was all a sharp contrast to the usual brown hair and blue eyes that surrounded him daily. Sadly, those differences made him feel even more like an outsider amongst his own.

Completely alone.

When the boy became teenager and could care for himself, he decided to seak a place for himself, somewhere he could fit just right.

"Blaine, sweetheart" his mother pleaded, "Please don't go. Stay."

"You know I can't, Mama" Blaine replied as he kissed her forehead for the last time.  "I have to go. I have to." 

Adjusting the straps on his backpack so it wouldn’t slide off his shoulders as he hiked, Blaine did one final look through to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything.

Unzipping the back pocket of the pack, he reaches in and carefully rubs his finger along a worn-out silk handkerchief that he has had for a few years now.

Pulling it out of it’s clothed confinement, Blaine lifts the handkerchief up to his face to examine for the millionth  time. “KEH” he thinks to himself, a small smile gracing his lips as he brings it back down to carefully tuck back into the sack.

He has never really understood why he has had such a deep calm and connection to that piece of fabric. It wasn’t like it was handed down from an elder or anything. On the contrary, he had actually found it hidden in some bushes one summer afternoon while he was searching for his missing toy in the woods.

Shaking his head out of a trance, Blaine zipped the pack back up and tried his best to not look back at his mother. He knew if he saw those tears he wouldn’t be able to go.  

Leaving was hard enough on its own; seeing his mom cry was even harder.

Opening the door to his childhood home, Blaine told his mom one more goodbye and took his leave.

 

***

 

Blaine traveled for days, days that turned into weeks, and weeks that turned into months. During that time he passed many villages, places where he would kindly stop and help harvest fields and tinker with run down farm equipment in exchange for food and rest.

While he found great enjoyment out of helping others and making lasting friendships, he just couldn’t find it in himself to stay in one place longer than two weeks at a time. His heart kept telling him that he had to move forward, that what he needed was further down the road.

A full year since he took those steps out of his childhood home, Blaine came upon a large city, with a big wall surrounding it. 

Finding his way inside, Blaine saw the stream of people, that seemed to walk in the same direction of what he assumed was market square. Following them, he soon found out that a nativity play was performed for the commoners.

Curious, as for the first time seeing such play, Blaine tried to push his way through the crowd to have a better place to watch.

Once in the front, he slipped on the melted snow and hit someone with his body. He felt a hot drink wetting his pants, but it was nothing in comparison to the other boy, whose clothes were soaked with what previously must been coffee.

"Oh no!" Blaine exclaimed, reaching for his backpack to looks for a cloth or something, but finding only his beloved handkerchief. "Let me help you!"

"Don't worry" the boy said, taking some tissues from his pocket to dry himself a bit. He didn't notice a small figurine falling out of his pocket. "Those are my commoner clothes, when I want to be incognito."

"Incognito?"

He didn't have time to get an answer, because at this moment two royal guards came and told the boy to follow them.

With a deep sigh, the boy followed the guards, arguing with one of them. Blaine looked after them, not sure what to do.

He was about to turn around and watch the play, when a splash of colour in the snow caught his eye. He kneeled and took a tiny, wooden soldier in his hand. It looked really familiar.

"Wait!" he yelled after the boy and the guards. The boy stopped and turned immediately. Blaine put the toy on his handkerchief to dry run toward them.

"What do you want, boy?" one of the guards asked, rudely. "Prince Kurt has to come back to the castle right now. His parents are awaiting him."

"Prince?" Blaine whispered, looking at the boy, who was watching him curiously. Then he remembered the toy. "I think it belongs to you, sir."

Prince Kurt looked at the outstretched hand. Blaine heard him gasp as he moved closer.

"Where did you get it from?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Right there, in the snow. It must fallen out of our po-" Blaine hurried to explain, but was stopped by Prince's hand on his.

"No, I don't mean the toy, but the handkerchief."

"Oh. I found it in the woods near my house, years ago. Is it..." ha had to ask, he had to know. "Is it yours?"

"No" the prince shook his head. "At least, not originally" he took the fabric with the toy and hugged it to his heart. "It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me when I was a small kid. I lost it on the day of her funeral."

"I'm so sorry" without thinking, Blaine stepped closer and embraced the prince.

The whole world seemed to stop and disappear around them. Nothing else mattered, just the two souls finding each other.

"Blaine" Kurt whispered, a lone tear coming down on his cheek.

"How do you know my name?" Blaine said in wonder.

"It's on the back of that toy. I found it on the same day I lost my mom's handkerchief."

"But how is that even possible?"

"I don't know. But whatever it was - fate, magic"

"A spilled drink" joked Blaine.

"It brought you here" finished Kurt. "To me."

"To you" repeated Blaine, before leaning in and kissing his prince.

A loud sound of cleared throat startled them. They both blushed furiously, avoiding looking at the guards. Kurt took Blaine's hand and they started walking to the castle.

"Let's go home."


End file.
